Computing devices have become ubiquitous in almost every environment. Mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and often accompany people in many daily activities. To increase portability, many devices include integrated displays that are often relatively small compared to stand-alone displays, such as computer monitors. The relatively small size of these integrated displays encourages efficient use of display space by applications run on the device to maximize access to information by a user.
As more and more users turn to computer networks such as the Internet and particularly the World Wide Web (hereinafter, the “Web”) for information, content providers are increasingly converting traditional content (e.g., printed materials such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, and the like) to electronic form. However, because differences exist between the display of traditional content in printed form and the display of such content in electronic form, techniques for displaying content in electronic form continually evolve.